Brother Gibbs
by supergirl3684
Summary: A family member of Gibbs comes to visit and tells a story...WARNING: Corporal Punishment
1. Meetings

**BROTHER GIBBS **

_**SUMMARY: 'Prompt' from Sparx: A team member's family comes to visit and embarrasses the team member. **_

_**BETA: Eagle Eyes**_

_**SPECIAL THANKS: To Sparx for the wonderful 'prompt' and my wonderful beta who helped me end this story!**_

_**A/N: I hope you all like! My beta helped me end this story so please be kind cuz without her there would be no story!**_

Tony DiNozzo had just thrown himself on the couch, ready to start watching one of his James Bond movies when the doorbell rang. He sighed and waited, there was no need to get up as his dad usually answered the door and phone. It wasn't to be this time.

"Tony, Answer the door!" The older man yelled up from the basement.

"On it dad," his son called back.

Tony was just about to open the door when the older man's voice rang out again, "Check to see who it is first."

The young man rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "What am I, five?"

Tony took a peak out of the side window but didn't recognize the man standing outside. He slipped his hand into the side desk drawer, pulling out the gun his dad kept there.

He opened the door a crack, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Leroy," The man announced.

Tony looked the man up and down. Something about the man seemed so familiar but he just couldn't place it.

He was just about to tell the man that no Leroy lived there when the man added, "…Gibbs. Leroy Gibbs."

Tony bit the inside of his cheek and motioned for the man to wait. He locked the door before running to the basement door. "Hey dad, someone's asking for Leroy Gibbs."

There was a clashing sound before one, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, came running up the stairs. Tony took a step back looking at his dad with wide eyes. He'd never seen the older man look so…disheveled before.

Gibbs washed his hands quickly before smoothing out his clothes and hair causing his son to laugh. Gibbs shot the boy his famous glare and quickly walked to the door. He paused by the still opened desk drawer and gave his son a questioning look.

Tony blushed as he put the gun away. "I don't know who it is."

Gibbs gave him a reassuring smile when the man outside pounded on the door. "Leroy you have three seconds to open this door! Don't think I don't know you're standing next to the door! Let me in or so help me…"

Gibbs grinned as he looked at the door fondly. Tony seemed to shrink back away. Gibbs once again gave him a reassuring smile before opening the door wide. The man had just gotten to two in his counting.

"You do realize you don't intimidate me any more." Gibbs ground out as if angry. It was clear though to both the man and Tony that Gibbs was more amused then anything.

"Obviously you're wrong or else you wouldn't have opened the door." The man teased.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, causing Tony's eyes to go wide, before teasing back, "I didn't want you to embarrass yourself when you realized you didn't know what came after two."

The man raised an eyebrow in an eerily similar manner of Gibbs himself. Seeing the gesture Tony's confusion stopped and realization entered. He couldn't stop the gasp that slipped from his lips.

Gibbs didn't seem to hear him as he stepped forward and allowed the man to embrace him into a tight hug. Gibbs hugged him back before stepping away and looking back at his son who was still standing with his mouth gaping.

Gibbs laughed, "Come here Tony."

Tony walked over to his dad's side. He gave the man a wary look. He knew that if Gibbs trusted the man then he should too but trust did not come easy to the NCIS senior agent.

"Tony, I'd like you to meet my brother, you're Uncle Dennis James," Gibbs introduced. "Denny, I'd like you to meet my son, your nephew Tony."

Tony and Dennis both stared at Gibbs with wide eyes. Gibbs didn't say anything he just threw one arm around Tony's shoulders and put his other hand on Dennis's arm and guided the three of them into the living room.

'This could take awhile,' Gibbs mused to himself as he settled down on the couch to explain.

---------------------------------------

The explanations themselves didn't take long and Gibbs was grateful to note that Tony hadn't seem disturbed by the fact that Gibbs hadn't told him about his brother…older brother to be exact.

As for the said older brother…he was a different story. Gibbs expected him to be upset over not knowing about the adoption but he wasn't. Dennis James Gibbs was happy and he didn't want to cause his younger brother any grief.

"So what's it like kid?" Dennis questioned Tony.

Gibbs looked at his brother confused but Tony smiled as he understood what the question meant.

"It's nice," Tony answered.

"Any complaints or anything I should know?" Dennis inquired with a fake serious face.

"Well…" Tony dragged out. "He does have this annoying habit of hitting me over the head for things that I didn't do."

"You mean like this?" Dennis smacked his younger brother upside the head causing Gibbs to scowl.

Tony nodded, "Just like that." He turned to Gibbs, "Now I know where you get it from boss."

Gibbs leaned forward and gave Tony a light tap to his head. Dennis waited until Gibbs sat back in his seat before flicking Gibbs on his head. Tony fell back laughing while Gibbs scowl deepened.

Seeing his dad sitting on the couch looking more like a pouting teen then an NCIS agent in charge caused Tony to laugh even harder. He rolled onto his side, tears streaming out of his eyes, causing the two other men to laugh with him.

When they'd calmed down Gibbs looked down at his watch with a little frown, "I better go get dinner started."

"What are we having?" Tony asked, sitting up straight.

"I'll grill some stakes," Gibbs said more to himself then to his son. He got up mumbling about the rest of the menu.

Laughter filtered to Gibbs ears as he made his way to the kitchen. He stopped and looked back as his brother took his son into a warm embrace.

In the kitchen Gibbs started preparing the food thinking back to his childhood. People often wondered what had drawn the frat boy to the Marine. Truth of the matter was Tony reminded Gibbs of Dennis.

Dennis was four years older then his younger brother. Though the two had led similar lives the experiences they went through changed them differently. Much like Tony, Dennis handled hurt and sadness with jokes.

The Gibbs brothers had lost both their parents when they were 16 and 20. Dennis had gotten custody of his younger brother and raised him. When Gibbs was 18, he and Dennis had gotten into an argument that caused Gibbs to leave.

Through letters they had reconciled their differences though Gibbs didn't go back to see his brother for a number of weeks. When he did finally go back home it was as a member of the United States Marine Corp.

In the course of the years Gibbs turned to his brother. Dennis was there the first time Gibbs came back from combat, a broken man who had lost men in his unit. He was there when Gibbs lost Shannon and Kelly. He was even there when Gibbs got revenge for their murder.

It was sometime after Gibbs had married for the third time that the brothers' relationship changed. Dennis had kept his joking ways and Gibbs had become, for lack of a better term, stern. Gibbs stayed at NCIS while Dennis, had moved overseas.

The two didn't have much contact but when they did…it was always as if nothing had changed between them.

_TBC…_


	2. red in the face

Gibbs got the grill ready before realizing that his brother and son still hadn't joined him outside. He entered the house to find Tony once again rolling around laughing. He stopped in his tracks realizing which story his brother was telling.

He smiled and was about to go back out when he heard Tony ask for another story. He smiled wider at that but stopped once again when he heard his brother speak.

"Do you know your dad's feelings on gambling?"

Tony nodded, "I've heard the lecture once or twice."

"Heard the lecture or paid the penalty?" Dennis raised an eyebrow.

Tony blushed and looked away, "Both."

"Well then young Gibbs allow me to tell you why your dad acted the way he did." The older man teased.

Tony's eyes went wide as he settled back on the seat across from his uncle. His eyes strayed up and he saw his dad looking slightly….pale.

"What happened?" Tony asked eagerly.

Dennis settled back in his seat ready to tell his tale, "Our dad had a strict no gambling rule; one I kept after he died and I got custody of Leroy. It seems that my baby brother didn't like the rule though."

Tony's jaw dropped open. The man he knew as his dad was a no nonsense person when it came to gambling. A lesson Tony learned all to well after the one time he'd laid a bet on a football game.

Dennis smiled at his nephew's reaction and continued, "He decided to sneak out one night to play some poker at a…well, let's just say less then reputable place."

"Did you catch him?" Tony gasped out.

Dennis snickered, "He was 21 and full of himself; of course I caught him."

Tony pulled his chair slightly closer while Dennis continued to talk, losing himself to the memory…

_**---- Flash Back ----**_

Twenty – one year old Leroy Jethro Gibbs had come home for a two week stay. His brother, Dennis, had been happy to see him and the two quickly fell back into the routine they knew so well.

Both went for a run early in the morning with a light breakfast afterwards. Showers came before they'd sit and do their own activities; usually Dennis, 25 also home on leave, would read in the living room while Gibbs would go and hang out with some of his high school friends for a little while. The two would eat lunch where ever they were, which meant they ate alone. Dennis insisted on the two having dinner together and they would often watch TV when they were done. The two brothers would then go, once again, their separate ways; usually on dates with their respective girlfriends.

The first week had gone great. The two brothers enjoyed each others company. It was the start of the second week that big brother Dennis noticed something amiss about younger brother Leroy.

"Are you ok?" Dennis asked worriedly, noticing the dark circles under his brother's eyes.

"I'm fine," Gibbs answered taking a sip of his extra strong coffee.

Dennis didn't comment sensing that Gibbs didn't want to talk. In fact he would have been content to not say anything had it not been for him accidentally over hearing a part of Gibbs phone conversation.

"_Don't pick me up…because Dennis will kill me…what do you mean? I know…you know how he feels about…what's that suppose to mean? Yeah right, that'll make him happy. Hey Dennis, I'm going to Juno's to do some gambling, don't wait up for me. You're so dumb! Yeah…I'll meet you…two…ok…"_

Dennis backed out of the room, angry that his brother was, not only gambling, but going to the one place Dennis had promised him would get him upended, no matter the age, if he was ever caught.

Dennis said nothing as the two sat in the living room reading. He didn't say anything when Gibbs made them both lunch and afterwards when Gibbs pulled out the chess board.

That night after supper Dennis turned to his brother, "I'm going out with Crystal I'll be back by eleven. I want you back by then."

"What am I fifteen?" Gibbs was unnaturally sarcastic.

"If you were fifteen you'd be in by nine thirty." Dennis replied. "You're tired and I know for a fact you've been out late. Be home by eleven."

Dennis walked out the door not giving Gibbs a chance to react.

--------------------------------

As promised Dennis came home at exactly eleven to find his brother watching TV. Nothing was said as they watched some late night talk shows. At twelve thirty Dennis said good night, reminding his brother not to stay up too late. Gibbs smiled and nodded his head, promising to go to bed a few minutes later…which he did.

In his room Dennis laid under his covers pretending to sleep. In reality he had a book light on and was reading, waiting to see when his brother left the house. He didn't have to wait long.

A little after one in the morning he heard a sound that could only be his younger brother sneaking out of his bedroom window and climbing down the tree. He got up (he was still dressed) and followed using the front door.

He kept enough distance between him and Gibbs that Gibbs didn't even see Dennis enter Juno's. Dennis sat in a corner, an open, untouched beer in front of him, watching his brother.

Dennis spotted the trouble long before Gibbs did. He stood and made his way over to stand behind his brother, open enough to help, hidden enough to go unnoticed.

He didn't have to wait long. Five minutes later, movement caught his eye. He stepped forward first, taller, more bulky, and a member of the Recon unit, he was able to make himself look fiercer.

Those around the table sat still watching the man as he reached down and put his hand on Gibbs shoulder. Gibbs tensed, he knew without looking, who was behind him.

"Hi Dennis," Gibbs greeted coolly.

Dennis smiled and whispered in his younger brother's ear, "Get up and go home or you will regret it right here, right now."

Gibbs barely managed to keep his calm façade. He folded his hand, picked up his winnings, and walked out the door. Dennis followed a minute later, never showing the others at the table his back.

Dennis caught up with his brother a block from their home. Nothing was said as Dennis kept a firm grip on Gibbs arm as he opened the door.

Shutting and locking the door Dennis spun around, "What were you thinking?"

Gibbs gave him innocent eyes, "What? It was only a card game Denny."

"No, little brother, a card game is what you play in the comfort of a house be it yours or a friends," Dennis rebutted, "It's _not_ going to a bar, a bar which you're not allowed to be at."

"I'm not a little kid Dennis." Gibbs argued. "I'm 21, a Marine, and can make my own decisions."

Gibbs took out his money to show, not aware of his older brother's growing anger. He didn't get very far when he suddenly felt a painful grip on his ear.

"Dennis!" Gibbs cried out, realizing quickly that the pain was because his older brother had a firm grasp of his ear.

Dennis took the money and dragged Gibbs upstairs to his room.

"Dennis, let me, ow, go!" Gibbs demanded, not liking the way things were headed, "Dennis!"

Dennis said nothing as he finally released his brother's ear. Gibbs sighed in relief. The relief however was short lived as he soon found himself face down over his brother's lap and bared.

The swats came down fast and hard on the unprotected backside. Gibbs kept silent, fuming to himself about his brother...well…punishing him. Beside, he was a Marine and Marine's don't cry…at least until their big brother's had them up ended over their lap.

Gibbs started to squirm not liking the position any more now then he did when he was younger. Dennis kept a strong grip on his waist, swatting each spot twice before moving on.

"You" **SWAT, SWAT** "do" **SWAT, SWAT** "not" **SWAT, SWAT** "gamble." **SWAT, SWAT** "You" **SWAT, SWAT** "do" **SWAT, SWAT** "_not_" **SWAT, SWAT** "go any where" **SWAT, SWAT** "near"** SWAT, SWAT** "the pier district" **SWAT, SWAT** "let alone" **SWAT, SWAT** "Juno's." **SWAT, SWAT** "If I" **SWAT, SWAT** "_ever_" **SWAT, SWAT** "catch you" **SWAT, SWAT** "gambling" **SWAT, SWAT** "or" **SWAT, SWAT** "near" **SWAT, SWAT** "the pier district" **SWAT, SWAT** "again" **SWAT, SWAT** "I promise you" **SWAT, SWAT** "I will" **SWAT, SWAT** "use dad's belt." **SWAT, SWAT** "Do" **SWAT, SWAT** "you" **SWAT, SWAT** "understand?" **SWAT, SWAT**

Gibbs nodded his head frantically…

_**---- End Flash Back ----**_

"I don't think I'd ever seen Leroy nod so fast," Dennis finished his story. "What do you think Leroy?"

Tony stared at his dad, still standing behind his brother, his face a rather nice shade of pink.

Gibbs advanced on his brother who got out of his seat and backed away slowly. It only took four steps each before Dennis took off running with Gibbs giving chase.

"You're mine, old man!" Gibbs yelled.

Dennis smirked at the challenge.

Shaking his head Tony started to cook the steak on the grill his dad had prepared almost twenty minutes before. He still wasn't sure what was more shocking… that his father had once done something so wrong that he'd been spanked by his older brother…or the fact that his dad could turn that shade of pink.

Tony chuckled as he flipped the steaks over. He'd never imagined he'd see his dad, the great fearless Leroy Jethro Gibbs embarrassed like that.

Gibbs caught up to his older brother and tackled him on the lawn where they rolled on the grass like two over grown puppies. Dennis laughed as he pinned Gibbs down effortlessly, just as they had when they were younger. He had Gibbs pinned face down and was applying moderate swats to his bottom.

"Stop that Dennis!" Gibbs growled.

Dennis just smirked and said, "Not until you say 'Uncle' little brother."

Gibbs tried to get out of the hold, but Dennis had him fast and there was no getting out of this. Gibbs bucked again, but Dennis just held him down and made the swats fall a bit harder.

Tony came around the end of the house to let the older men know the steaks were done and when he saw what was happening couldn't help but smirk. "Uhm… dad… I think if you want to be able to uhm… eat comfortable you had better give."

Gibbs catching Tony's grin out of the corner of his eye knew when e was beat and said to Dennis, "Okay, Uncle'" and brushed himself off once Dennis released him.

Dennis placed an arm around Gibbs who placed an arm around Tony and the three went back to where the steaks were ready and had a great meal and a wonderful time continuing to tell stories about each other and other embarrassing moments.

**THE END**


End file.
